


Primera Impresión

by Obsscure



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Banner, Community: xmengeneracion1, Contest, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Fanfiction, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera impresión de Sean es que Alex tiene una chaqueta de cuero. Pero no sabe que hay otras primeras impresiones que descubrirá con la cercanía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primera Impresión

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita durante el _Primer Concurso de Fanworks_ para la Comunidad [xmengeneracion1](http://xmengeneracion1.livejournal.com), en Diciembre de 2011. El banner incluido fue otorgado por la administración de la comunidad en reconocimiento al segundo lugar.

  


  


**\- 01 -**

Son seis. 

Lucen tan diferentes entre sí que duda que en otra situación pudieran ser amigos, al menos del modo en que la gente convive sin competir por lo hábiles ó populares que son. Sean se rasca la barbilla y les observa por primera vez, formándose con los detalles una primera impresión. Advierte por ejemplo, lo pequeña que es Angel. El cabello negro es brillante y le gustaría estirar la mano para cerciorarse si sus dedos resbalan entre los mechones con facilidad. Tiene la sonrisa coqueta y los ojos heridos; es el tipo de chica a la que le gustaría hacer reír para que olvidara sus penas. La rubia hermana de su anfitrión se nota divertida, tiene un punto de orgullo que podría significar que está satisfecha con ser diferente o que, bajo esa capa de piel bonita y tersa oculta el temor profundo de ser rechazada. Si tuviese una hermana, sería como Raven.

Armando es cordial y tranquilo, quizá porque es mayor que el resto. Su expresión parece mutar de acuerdo a la situación, de una persona sensata a cómplice de juerga; alguien a quien pedir consejo sin preocuparse que le reprenda embarazosamente como los adultos. Hank es el listo. Muy alto y formal. Los lentes le dan aspecto culto pero la mueca nerviosa y cambiante que es su sonrisa apretada delata su inseguridad; el niño oculto entre los discursos técnicos.

Alex tiene una chaqueta de cuero. Le gusta eso. Punto.

La verdad (Sean se toquetea la nariz al considerarlo), Alex tiene eso de ponerse rígido y entornar los ojos. La forma en que cuadra los hombros y se para con las piernas abiertas es una fachada que anuncia que es peligroso y que hay que dejarle tranquilo, pero cuando ríe de lado, molesta a Hank y luego le mira a él (sólo a él) y le guiña el ojo, el piso se mueve y la careta se le rasga mostrando al adolescente inofensivo que está en búsqueda de sí mismo, como todos los demás.

La verdad es que Sean piensa que para tener un grito ultrasónico, la voz se le ha quedado ronca cuando le dice _hola_ por primera vez.

**\- 02 -**

Nadie estaba preparado.

Eran unos niños (excepcionales en palabras sarcásticas de Lehnsherr y no iba a contradecirle pero ¿en qué esperaban que se convirtieran en dos días? ¿Soldados?)

Sean todavía veía en su mente a Raven bailar sobre el sillón y las alas de Angel zumbar al elevarla en el aire. La cara de Hank estaba congestionada por la gravedad y su expresión era de ánimo absoluto. Alex se dejaba las fuerzas intentando doblegar a Darwin y él se desgañitaba con cada porrazo, aplaudiendo el esfuerzo. Luego, es difuso. Ni siquiera es capaz de recordar si durante el castigo por el bullicio anterior estaba aburrido. Es horrible eso de que la voz se te rompa de miedo mirando a un demonio rojo apuñalar a la gente y desaparecer a voluntad en una nube gris. El mote de _Banshee_ no tiene mucho mérito ahora. Tras la destrucción, fue el silencio aplastante lo que le paralizó mientras Angel se esfumaba y en sus retinas se grababa la imagen de Darwin colapsando en millones de partículas de polvo. 

—No vas a ir a la cárcel de nuevo.

Sean no ha dicho algo más en serio que eso. No se ha quitado los lentes oscuros y no le apetece mostrar sus ojeras al mundo. Alex, que ha permanecido con la espalda curvada del cansancio (y la culpa del destino de su compañero) relaja los hombros y le mira con la triste sonrisa pendiendo de una comisura. El corazón de Sean se acelera un poco y acepta la sonrisa recogiéndola con cuidado para guardarla en su memoria. Es una buena recompensa.

**\- 03 -**

—¡Tengo mi propia habitación! Y el baño es enorme y la cama es tan... —Sean aprieta los ojos, gira sobre sí mismo y deja su cuerpo largo y delgado caer con los brazos abiertos sobre el mullido colchón— suaaave.

Se le escapa un suspiro ruidoso y Alex se ríe estrepitoso colándose en la recámara. La luz exterior de esa mañana les recibe en un abrazo gris y frío, en cambio dentro el ambiente es agradable. Hank les mira de reojo pasando de largo con maletines repletos de muestras e instrumentos de laboratorio. La mansión de Charles es inmensa y de repente tiene ganas infantiles de correr en los pasillos y perderse fisgoneando en la propiedad.

—No te creas especial, Cassidy. Todas las piezas son iguales. La mía tiene mejores cortinas.

Sean se incorpora sobre los hombros y rechista.

—¿Y para qué te son útiles las cortinas? ¿Vas a enrollarte en ellas con alguien, Summers?

Alex gruñe y desvía la mirada un poco hacia abajo, se muerde los labios en un gesto que bordea lo sutil pero no pasa desapercibido; Sean tiene la camiseta descompuesta y una franja considerable del estómago pálido se asoma por debajo, las pecas que le acompañan esparcidas en desorden son cubiertas de un sólo tirón de la ropa. Sean ahora tiene algo de calor en las mejillas y se desliza trazando un camino irregular hacia el resto del cuerpo. La calefacción está encendida, se convence.

—Te recuerdo que Angel se ha ido y que Raven está interesada en _Pie Grande_. No es que tenga muchas opciones ¿Verdad? —Señala Alex arqueando las cejas.

Sean no sabe ni porqué replica. La lengua le traiciona en los momentos inoportunos. 

—Ah, entonces _todavía_ te quedan opciones.

Alex ya se ha dado la vuelta. Puede que su cuello se sacudiese, pero no está seguro. Sean se rasca la cara desconcertado de sus propias palabras.

**\- 04 -**

—Moira casi vomita. Caí de espaldas sin meter las manos siquiera ¡Pero es increíble! —Sean hace aspavientos con los brazos mientras le cuenta a Raven la experiencia de su primer entrenamiento. Le ha buscado en el gimnasio con la sonrisa ufana bailando en su rostro—. Tu hermano me apretó el cuello y se ha puesto así en plan...

— _¡Esto es un músculo!_ —Imitan a la vez con voz deformada.

Hank entra entonces con el enfado pintado en el rostro y la bata de laboratorio manchada de sangre. Le miran con desconcierto y él frunce las cejas señalando el desastre en la tela. Bufa antes de contestar.

—El idiota de Havok. Prácticamente me ha arrollado y el muy desconsiderado ni siquiera ha pedido disculpas.

—Eso no explica la sangre. —Raven suelta las mancuernas con las que estaba ejercitándose y se apresura a examinarle preocupada.

—¿Summers está herido? —Salta una alarma dentro de Sean cuando Raven no encuentra nada en la inspección. 

—¡No! Era la muestra reciente de Raven. Creo que ya estaba cerca de aislar el marcador para el antídoto —Hank dice indignado, los ojos casi desaparecidos en una línea delgada. Se dirige a la muchacha visiblemente apenado—. Voy a tener que extraerte otra y prometo que será la última.

Sean ya no tiene muchas ganas de hablar. Da zancadas largas y apresuradas a través de la casa al principio; pasos casuales casi al llegar al umbral de la habitación de Alex. Para el momento en que pisa dentro tiene ese aire despreocupado tan suyo bien puesto. Su compañero está sentado en la cama, los brazos tensos recargados en las piernas mirando la pared tan intensamente, que pareciera que sus rayos de plasma van a dispararse por las retinas. Sean vaga un poco y después se sienta a su lado. Observa el techo, sopla sobre el polvillo de la lámpara de noche, tamborilea sobre la colcha. No es muy hábil con los silencios.

**\- 05 -**

—¿Crees que soy una amenaza? —Pregunta Alex después de un rato. Los ojos dolidos brillantes.

—Nop. —Sean tira la cabeza hacia atrás y le observa con la barbilla levantada. 

—¿Ni un poco? Imagina que estamos en una pelea, hay confusión y lanzo un aro de plasma que te golpea por accidente. Yo no... no soportaría verte herido. A ninguno de ustedes. —Alex empuña las manos y los nudillos palidecen de la presión.

—No tengo miedo de ti. —Asegura Sean pero Alex suelta una risa amarga.

—Pues deberías —Alex señala y le hunde el dedo en el pecho—. Charles lo piensa, así que debe ser cierto. Le advertí que cosas malas suceden cuando uso mi poder. Sería mejor que me largara y dejara de intentar ser bueno en lo que no tiene remedio.

—Nah, él es así. Xavier es condescendiente pero luego se frustra, no lo hace para ofenderte. Es la presión, se supone que somos superhéroes o algo así. Y el no quiere exponernos sin preparación. No es que nos sobre el tiempo precisamente.

—Con Erik no es así. Sé que ellos nos llevan ventaja empleando su mutación. Es que Charles parece... —Alex afloja la postura, abre las manos en el aire buscando el término adecuado— cautivado.

Sean no necesita pensarlo demasiado. Erik y Charles eran una ecuación, una amalgama, la noche y el día, pan y mermelada... y mejor dejaba las metáforas antes que alcanzaran un punto de ridiculez infinita.

—Bueno, _es normal_ si lo piensas —Sean suelta una risita floja—. Lehnsherr es misterioso, Xavier es elocuente. Se complementan muy bien y es evidente que se atraen mucho, aunque yo diría que más bien _gravitan_ uno en el otro.

Alex le mira interrogante, tras un poco de reflexión le devuelve el gesto asombrado, acercándose bastante sin estar demasiado consciente de ello.

—¿Crees que ya lo han hecho?

—¿Follar? oh, sí. Si no fuera así la tensión entre ellos se cortaría con un cuchillo. Son como un matrimonio. Y nosotros sus hijos adoptivos o algo.

Se ríen de la idea. El mal humor se ha disipado y Alex cierra los ojos mientras exhala con fuerza y se incorpora; Sean le imita con desgana, le oprime el hombro y sube a la mejilla donde deposita un golpe suave con la palma abierta. No se ha retirado lo suficiente cuando otros dedos se cierran sobre su muñeca y tiran de él para ceñirle en un abrazo inesperado. Hay un _gracias_ filtrándose caliente en su oído y aflojando sus rodillas. Quisiera que el momento durase más o que ocurriese tan lento como fuera posible, pero se deshace del abrazo esforzándose para mirar sobre su hombro la mesita de noche, la ventana que da al balcón, las cortinas... (las cortinas no, mala cabeza) evitando cometer alguna estupidez.

—Debes confiar en ti. Yo lo hago. Es fácil. —Sean mete las manos en los bolsillos y se marcha de una vez.

 _Yo te quiero_.

**\- 06 -**

¡Le empuja el muy imbécil! Erik Le arroja como un muñeco de trapo desde lo más alto de la maldita antena y puede que muera de la caída o del miedo, lo que suceda primero. Esto no era la broma de la ventana en la que los arbustos le arroparon. Sean está eufórico y enfadado en partes iguales. ¡Está volando, está cayendo! Se impulsa en el aire y le cuesta respirar a medida que la velocidad aumenta la fricción. Cae en picado y le exige a su garganta hasta sentir el músculo arder y las ondas sonoras le elevan describiendo curvaturas cada vez mayores. Cuando aterriza las piernas le flaquean y tiembla tanto que Hank le sostiene para ayudarle a caminar. Recuerda que con la adrenalina restante de su cuerpo le jala del cabello y planta un sonoro beso en la frente.

—Mis alas Hank. Coño. Mis alas. Te amo. Mis jodidas alas.

—¿Ya me das algo de crédito?

Y Sean quisiera tener suficiente aliento para decirle que sí mil veces. Que se enfundaría cualquier cosa que quisiera darle.

Lehnsherr le muestra los dientes en una sonrisa salvaje, completa y absolutamente pagado de sí mismo. Tiene ganas de romperle la cara pero ahora mismo quiere alejarse de donde se encuentra y parece que Hank le conduce directamente a él. Escucha la voz entrometida de Charles sosegándole y convenciéndole de las buenas (aunque extralimitadas) intenciones de Erik cuando éste le apretuja las mejillas con fuerza en una extraña demostración de orgullo.

No presta atención después. Porque escucha su nombre a gritos. _Banshee. Cassidy. Sean. Seaaan. Seaaaaaannnn._

Y pierde la noción del tiempo, la tierra, que hay que aspirar y exhalar para seguir con vida, porque alguien más le sostiene ahora y se siente frágil e idiota cuando Alex le detiene contra su cuerpo.

—Enorme. Qué susto. Vuelas Sean. Tú. Vuelas.

Y el tacto sobre su cara es tan distinto al de Erik. Es suave, húmedo (del sudor de su frente, del de las manos de Alex) e incluso a través de la tela se siente apretado contra él, diferente. Le despeina y su sonrisa está tan cerca que le acaricia con ella y no le basta, admite Sean. Abre los labios y aún jadea del esfuerzo cuando pega los labios sobre los suyos en un beso descompasado y demasiado nuevo. El resto se desdibuja como una acuarela llevándose las expresiones de sorpresa, las risitas, los sonrojos.

— Ya era hora, Cassidy. —Dice Alex, grave. Sean hace una mueca ufana brillante de pecas. 

Y empieza de nuevo. La primera impresión de un nuevo beso y luego otro. Todos distintos. Se acerca a su boca despacio, explorando, reconociendo de a poco el modo en que los labios tibios se acoplan y funden como extensiones de los otros.

**\- 07 -**

Havok y Banshee se salvan mutuamente. Se precipitan a la playa y el mundo se les va encima. Pierden en realidad. La familia pierde. A Erik, a Raven. Y ahora sus nombres se privarán del rasgo afectivo cuando se les llame Magneto y Mystique aunque en el paladar sigan doliendo. El conjunto se debilita cuando le arrancan trozos, pero Charles dice que la herida cerrará y se apretará en torno a ellos para hacerlos más fuertes. Sean no sabe si el telépata también debe autoconvencerse ferozmente para no sucumbir a esos primeros días de insoportable melancolía. Bestia es un ser ofuscado al que procuran no dejar demasiado tiempo en el laboratorio para que no se olvide de ser el chico listo y nervioso, a pesar de la capa gruesa de pelo. Moira ha salido de sus vidas sin enterarse siquiera. Mientras Charles comienza los preparativos para la apertura de la escuela de mutantes, la mansión luce desierta cobijando en sus ecos los pasos de Sean a la habitación de Alex.

—Me aburro, Summers. —Señala Sean con fastidio balanceándose en sus pies.

Alex hace espacio en su cama y le invita a que le acompañe. El chico se niega sacudiendo la cabeza de forma infantil. Alex entorna los ojos y tira de su brazo hasta hacerle caer. Se resiste y se enreda en su cuerpo, metiendo la rodilla entre las piernas, frotándose sin más intención que la de un juego, las manos enterradas en las costillas provocándoles risas nerviosas y ojos llorosos. Las almohadas caen y hay un instante que la cabeza de Sean resbala por el borde de la cama y Alex aprovecha para devorarle el cuello y abrirle las piernas lo suficiente para situarse por completo dentro de ellas y embestir lentamente. 

—Mi cuello, Alex... Sí... pero no dejes...

Alex le arrastra tomándolo por el costado, devolviéndole el soporte a su cabeza. Le mira buscando su aprobación en las pupilas dilatadas, en las mejillas enrojecidas, las caderas moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente en busca de contacto. Se oculta brevemente en su cuello cuando le deja bajo su cuerpo nuevamente y luego le besa abriendo sus labios con la lengua, casi frenético. Mete los dedos entre el cabello pelirrojo, dibuja el contorno de su cara y acomete contra su vientre sin desnudar percibiendo la humedad a través del pijama. Es un instante eterno en que la boca de Sean se abre y emite un largo suspiro del que Alex trata de adueñarse antes de terminar también.

Sean recordará la primera impresión de ese clímax por mucho tiempo. El rostro de Alex temblando en sus manos y el corazón martillando desigual sobre el suyo haciéndose familiar con cada latido.

~▣~


End file.
